pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
A Full Out Battle!
Story Everyone is in the main part of the Pokemon Center and are watching the screen. Everyone’s match ups are shown and Jon is last against Dec. Jon: I’m facing Dec once more. Jake: You’ll do fine, you have battled a lot and trained lots since then. Rosa: And it’s a six on six fight now. Nathan: Easy. Ed: I’m up first. The screen moves to the battlefield, where Ed is battling his opponent. Ed has his Melmetal out and his opponent, Ricky, has a Tropius out. Ed: Flash Cannon! Melmetal uses Flash Cannon towards Tropius. Ricky: Energy Ball! Tropius uses Energy Ball and stops Flash Cannon, however. Ed: Double Iron Bash! Melmetal hits Tropius using Double Iron Bash, knocking Tropius out. Referee: Tropius is unable to battle! Ed wins! The crowd cheers. Jon: Ed got through. The screen heads towards the sun and then Honchkrow and Staraptor are shown flying around, trying to hit each other. Rosa: Honchkrow, Sky Attack! Honchkrow heads in using Sky Attack. Ella: Brave Bird Staraptor! Staraptor uses Brave Bird and the two bird Pokemon collide a few times. Rosa: Night Slash! Honchkrow hits Staraptor using Night Slash and Staraptor smashes into the battlefield. ''' Referee: Staraptor is unable to battle, Honchkrow and Rosa win. Commentator: Wow! Rosa only used two of her Pokemon to defeat all six of her opponents. '''The screen then shows Nathan’s battle. He has his Tyranitar out and its gets hit with an Aqua Jet by Floatzel. Nathan: Dark Pulse! Liza: Swift! Both Pokemon attack and cancel each other out. Nathan: Stone Edge! Liza: Aqua Jet! Both Pokemon attack again and stop one another. Liza: Aqua Jet! Floatzel uses Aqua Jet at Tyranitar. Nathan: Now Crunch! Tyranitar uses Crunch and grabs hold of Floatzel and launches it at the ground. Nathan: Now, Stone Edge! Tyranitar uses Stone Edge and knocks Floatzel out. Referee: Floatzel is unable to battle, Tyranitar and Nathan win. Commentator: What a battle! Both trainers got down to their last Pokemon, but Tyranitar and Nathan succeeded. The crowd goes wild and soon Jake walks on to the battlefield. His opponent, Susan, walks on too at the other end. Commentator: We are now down to our final two battles, Jake against Susan, and Jon against Dec. First we have Jake against Susan. I wonder who will be the victor today? Jake: Raichu! Jake sends out Raichu. Susan: I see. So, Skuntank! Susan sends out her Skuntank. Commentator: Susan has chosen Skuntank to be her first Pokemon. I wonder what will happen? Referee: Begin! Jake: Thunderbolt! Raichu launches a very powerful Thunderbolt at Skuntank. Susan: Nice. Flamethrower! Skuntank uses Flamethrower to hit Thunderbolt and cause a huge explosion on the battlefield, covering it in smoke. Jake: Oh no. Susan: Sludge Bomb! Skuntank uses Sludge Bomb into the smoke cloud. The smoke cloud then disperses and shows that Raichu got hit and is also poisoned. Commentator: Would you look at that! Skuntank was able to hit Raichu with Sludge Bomb even with the battlefield being covered in smoke. Jake: You okay Raichu? Raichu nods and then takes some poison damage. Susan: Double-Edge! Skuntank races in using Double-Edge. Jake: Iron Tail! Raichu uses Iron Tail to try and his Skuntank, but Skuntank dodges and hits Raichu. Jake: Return! Jake returns Raichu. Commentator: Jake has opted to return Raichu. What will Jake use instead? Jake: Pidgeot! Jake sends out his Pidgeot. Susan: A Flying type. Jake: Quick Attack! Pidgeot moves fast and hits Skuntank using Quick Attack. Susan: Whoa. Night Slash! Skuntank tries to hit with Night Slash, but to no avail. Jake: Use Twister! Pidgeot uses Twister and traps Skuntank. Susan: Sludge Bomb! Skuntank uses Sludge Bomb, but can’t stop Twister. Jake: Brave Bird! Pidgeot is low to the ground and heads straight into the Twister and an explosion happens, sending Skuntank into the air. Susan: Skuntank! Jake: Steel Wing! Pidgeot loops up above Skuntank and hits it towards the battlefield using Steel Wing. Skuntank crashes into the battlefield, and staggers up. Pidgeot lands in front of Jake. Susan: Flamethrower! However, Skuntank doesn’t move and topples over. Referee: Skuntank is unable to battle! Pidgeot wins! The crowd cheers and Susan returns Skuntank. Susan: You were great Skuntank. Susan gets another Pokeball out and sends out Slaking. Commentator: Now Susan opts for Slaking, a strong wall. Can Pidgeot and Jake take it on? Jake: Brave Bird! Pidgeot swoops down and heads towards Slaking using Brave Bird. Susan: Blizzard! Slaking uses Blizzard when Pidgeot is so close and can’t dodge, causing a lot of damage and also freezes Pidgeot. Susan: Hyper Beam! Slaking uses Hyper Beam and hits Pidgeot, thawing it out but knocking it out also. Referee: Pidgeot is unable to battle! Slaking wins! The crowd cheers once more. Jake returns Pidgeot and puts the Pokeball away. Jake: You were amazing. Jake gets another Pokeball out. Jake: Scyther! Jake sends out Scyther. Commentator: Now its Scyther’s turn. I wonder what Jake will do? Susan: A Bug type now. Jake: Vacuum Wave! Scyther uses Vacuum Wave at Slaking hitting its mark. Jake: X-Scissor! Scyther heads in and is close to Slaking, when. Susan: Hyper Beam! Slaking uses Hyper Beam to knock Scyther away and also causes a lot damage. Susan: Now, Slack Off! Slaking uses Slack Off and recovers some health. Jake: Argh. Susan: Shadow Ball! Slaking uses Shadow Ball towards Scyther. Jake: Dodge it! Scyther dodges Shadow Ball well and heads in towards Slaking. Jake: Night Slash! Scyther hits Slaking with a few Night Slashes. Susan: Blizzard! Slaking uses Blizzard and hits Scyther back, taking a lot of damage. Jake: Return for now! Jake returns Scyther. Commentator: Jake has returned his Pokemon again! Is Susan’s strategies too strong for Jake? Jake: Blizzard, Hyper Beam, Shadow Ball and Slack Off. Then, let’s go! Jake nods at Charizard next to him, who walks onto the battlefield. Commentator: Now it is Charizard’s turn. Jake: Flamethrower! Charizard uses Flamethrower at Slaking. Susan: Blizzard! Slaking uses Blizzard and stops Flamethrower. Jake: And from what Jon told us about Slaking’s, they have Truant. Now, Aerial Ace! Charizard uses a barrage of Aerial Ace’s on Slaking. Susan: Slack Off! Slaking uses Slack Off and recovers some health. Jake: Dragon Claw! Charizard hits Slaking with Dragon Claw a few times. Jake: Flamethrower! Then Charizard unleashes a powerful Flamethrower. Susan: Hyper Beam! Slaking uses Hyper Beam but Charizard flies up into the air to dodge it. Jake: Crunch! Charizard races in and uses Crunch to hit Slaking and knock Slaking out. Referee: Slaking is unable to battle! Charizard wins! Susan returns Slaking. Susan: You were amazing. Jake: Another one down. Charizard nods but is panting. Jake: Have a rest. Charizard nods and walks off the battlefield. Jake: Scyther! Jake sends Scyther out once more. Commentator: Scyther takes to the field once more. Susan: Pachirisu! Susan sends out Pachirisu. Jake: A squirrel? Susan: The best Squirrel. Electro Ball! Pachirisu uses Electro Ball towards Scyther. Jake: Air Slash! Scyther uses Air Slash and stops Electro Ball. Jake: Vacuum Wave! Susan: Double Team! Scyther uses Vacuum Wave at Pachirisu, but it uses Double Team to dodge. Susan: Hyper Fang! Pachirisu moves fast and hits Scyther with Hyper Fang, throwing it into the ground. Susan: Electro Ball! Pachirisu uses Electro Ball and knocks Scyther out. Referee: Scyther is unable to battle! Pachirisu wins. Jake: You were great Scyther! Jake returns Scyther and then sends out Raichu. Commentator: It’s Raichu again. However it is still feeling the pain from the poisoning. Jake: Iron Tail! Susan: Volt Switch! Raichu races in using Iron Tail but Pachirisu uses Volt Switch at it, but Raichu continues running towards Pachirisu. Jake: Knock Off! Raichu prepares to attack but thanks to Volt Switch, Pachirisu gets swapped out for Wobbuffet. Susan: Destiny Bond! Wobbuffet uses Destiny Bond just before Raichu strikes. When Raichu does, Wobbuffet goes down. Referee: Wobbuffet is unable to battle. Raichu then shivers and a black cloud disperses from Raichu and Raichu faints. Referee: A double knockout! Commentator: What a switch by Susan, using Wobbuffet as bait for Raichu. Great work. But both trainers now have three Pokemon each. Jake and Susan return their Pokemon. Jake: Amazing work Raichu. Jake then sends out Poliwrath and Susan sends out Golem. Commentator: Poliwrath against Golem, where Poliwrath has the type advantage. Jake: Bulk Up! Poliwrath uses Bulk Up and increases both physical attack and physical defence. Susan: Stone Edge! Golem uses Stone Edge towards Poliwrath. Jake: Protect! Poliwrath uses Protect just as Stone Edge hits, protecting itself. Jake: Dynamic Punch! Poliwrath runs in using Dynamic Punch. Susan: Rock Blast! Golem uses Rock Blast towards Poliwrath who dodges it all. Poliwrath is now very close to Golem. Susan: Right where I want you. Jake: Huh? Susan: Explosion! Golem uses Explosion sending Poliwrath crashing into the wall behind Jake. Smoke is coming off Golem. Referee: Golem is unable to battle! The Referee then runs over to Poliwrath. Referee: Poliwrath is unable to battle! The crowd gasps in shock. Commentator: Another double knockout. What a strategy by Susan. Jake: Thanks for the help Poliwrath! Both Jake and Susan return their Pokemon. Jake: Charizard! Charizard walks back on to the battlefield. Susan: Pachirisu! Susan sends out Pachirisu once more. Commentator: It’s Charizard and Pachirisu again. I wonder what the outcome will be. Susan: Double Team! Pachirisu uses Double Team and creates lots of copies. Jake: Flamethrower! Charizard uses Flamethrower and gets rid of all the fakes but Pachirisu is no where to be seen. Susan: Electro Ball! Pachirisu is above Charizard and hits him with Electro Ball. Commentator: That must have hurt taking direct damage from Electro Ball. Jake: Aerial Ace! Charizard moves fast and hits Pachirisu with Aerial Ace. Susan: Pachirisu, Hyper Fang! Pachirisu skids on the floor and runs towards Charizard using Hyper Fang. Jake: Dragon Claw! Charizard uses Dragon Claw and connects with Hyper Fang, but Charizard is more powerful and hits Pachirisu back towards Susan. Pachirisu skids along the ground once more, but stays down. Referee: Pachirisu, is unable to continue! The crowd cheers. Susan: Thanks Pachirisu, you done well. Susan returns Pachirisu and sends out Garchomp. Jake: I want Nidoking to have a turn. Charizard flies off as Nidoking is sent out. Commentator: Susan is using her last Pokemon Garchomp, while Jake has gone for Nidoking who hasn’t battled yet. Jake: Ice Beam! Nidoking uses Ice Beam towards Garchomp. Susan: Sand Tomb! Garchomp uses Sand Tomb on Nidoking causing him to lose balance and send Ice Beam into the air. Nidoking is now trapped in the sand. Jake: Oh no. Susan: Dragon Claw! Jake: Megahorn! Garchomp flies in using Dragon Claw and Nidoking defends itself using Megahorn. Jake: Sludge Bomb! Nidoking uses Sludge Bomb, but Garchomp dodges with ease. Susan: Dragon Rush! Garchomp uses Dragon Rush on Nidoking and causes a huge explosion. Garchomp lands next to Susan and Nidoking is laying on his back. Referee: Nidoking, is unable to battle! Everyone is in shock. Jake: Whoa. Jake returns Nidoking. Jake: You done your best. Charizard will handle the rest. Charizard nods and goes back on to the battlefield, panting. Commentator: After showing Garchomp’s amazing power by knocking out Nidoking with one attacking, its Charizard’s turn once more. But Charizard has taken damage from Pachirisu’s battle. What will happen? And who will win? Jake: Flamethrower! Charizard uses Flamethrower but Garchomp flies up, dodging the attack. Susan: Now, Aerial Ace! Jake: You too! Both Pokemon collide using Aerial Ace, not giving the other an inch. Jake: Dragon Claw! Susan: You too! They both collide using Dragon Claw and match each other evenly. Jake: Crunch! Charizard then hits Garchomp with Crunch. Susan: Dragon Claw! Garchomp uses Dragon Claw to smash Charizard into the ground. Susan: Dragon Rush! Jake: Dragon Claw! Garchomp flies down using Dragon Rush and collides with Charizard’s Dragon Claw. A huge gust of wind emanates from them out around the whole battlefield. Jake: Whoa! Jake realises Charizard has one arm free while Garchomp and Charizard are combining their moves. Jake: Use your other arm. DRAGON CLAW! Charizard does this and hits Garchomp into the air. Jake: Aerial Ace! Charizard then hits and smashes Garchomp into the battlefield. Charizard is flying above Garchomp, who stands up, but ultimately falls over. Referee: Garchomp is unable to battle, Charizard and Jake win! The whole crowd cheers. The camera goes to Jon and everyone. Jack: Jake done it! Rosa: Awesome battling! Jon: He had me worried there. Josie: I wonder who he will face next? Nathan: First, Jon needs to win his battle! Jon: For sure! Jon and Typhlosion make their way down to the battlefield. In the hallway, Jon stops and looks at Typhlosion. Jon: Typhlosion. I don’t want you to feel bad, but I need to head back to the computer quick. Do you mind staying in the stands? Typhlosion: Phlo? Jon: I want to use Pokemon that Dec hasn’t faced before. I know Charmeleon has a score to settle. I want to use Primarina too, and Primeape. Typhlosion nods. Jon: Thanks for understanding buddy. The screen freezes on them fist bumping. Major events * Characters Jon Spencer Jack Wilson Josie Adams Jake Timberlake Rosa Jones Nathan Foster Ed Fisher Dec Susan Pokemon Jon * Typhlosion Josie * Delphox Jack * Blastoise Jake * Charizard * Raichu * Nidoking * Scyther * Poliwrath * Pidgeot Susan * Skuntank * Wobbuffet * Golem * Pachirisu * Garchomp * Slaking Nathan * Tyranitar Rosa * Honchkrow Ed * Melmetal Category:Kanto: The New Path Category:Episodes Category:Pokemon Episodes